With the spread of digital cameras, album edit supporting software for editing captured image data into an album and like software have become widely used. For example, album edit supporting software which is installed in a personal computer provides a function that allows the user to produce an album easily by capturing still image data from a digital camera main body or a storage medium such as a memory card, an MO drive, or a photo CD.
Since album edit supporting software manages image data by attaching indices to them as done in a real album, the user can easily open a virtual album through a manipulation using a mouse. Furthermore, the user can arrange image data freely or using a format that is prepared in advance.
There is another type of album edit supporting software having a function of producing an album with voices or tunes by correlating voice files or musical files with image data and playing a slide show with background sound using images of the album.
For example, JP-A-2003-317074 discloses a technique for outputting, as a voice, the comment being displayed in a balloon that is displayed near an image.
However, in the technique disclosed in the publication, JP-A-2003-317074, the comment being displayed in a balloon is merely output as a voice. That is, voice comment data cannot be output automatically at a tempo or a sound volume that corresponds to the expression of a person contained in an image.